Destiny 2: Our Angel
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: COMPLETE! So Norry and Robin have their child but what happens when Beckett and Tia Dalma sent it to 2007 just newborn and a decent of Robin gets it? And will everything turn into crap when they return? R&R!
1. Family Problems

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I'm baaaaaaaaack!)

(Ok here's the deal Norrington and Robin have their kid but what happens when Beckett interferes? R&R!)- Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Oh congrats my niece!"

"You look beautiful darling!"

"Oh how far along are you?"

"Look I got you some bottles!"

That is all I heard after arriving in Port Royal two days ago.

I am sitting in a room full of family members who are showering James and me with gifts and hugs.

James is smiling at me while I am pouting because I have to wear a big ugly dress.

I _hate_ dresses!

"Don't worry its almost over," James whispered in my ear tickling it.

I let out a giggle, which caused everyone to look at us.

"Awwwwww, James you can do that later," Liz said slyly looking at my blushing fuming face.

"You know what," I said starting to get up out of my chair but got pushed back down by James, "…never mind…"

"Why don't you go for a walk love," James whispered into my ear smiling at me nervously, "please I will meet you later"

"Ok," I huffed walking out of the room fuming and out of the big front doors with a slam.

I ran to my favorite tree in the front yard and propped up against it and started to cry frustrated at my family's clinginess.

"_Kid you better be worth it all!"_

T.B.C.

(Sorry so short but more to come later tomorrow night everyone!)- Robin


	2. Fun and Danger

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Thank you "NorringtonLover" I will write more on this. So, Robin is frustrated with all the family and gifts and dresses so what will Norrington do to make her feel better? Oh yea Tia Dalma gave them a little gift they can get off the Dutchman anything they want when they get off at the same time)- Robin

"I thought I would find you out here," Norrington said slyly at his wife teary face.

"I'm so sick of all this it's so stressful," Robin huffed whipping her eyes, "can you just tell them to leave?"

"No, are you mad?" Norrington laughed kissing her forehead and hugging her close, "but we can go out later and relax and get away from it all"

"Really," Robin said wide-eyed at her smirking husband.

Norrington nodded slyly cocking his head for a response.

"OH THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!" Robin cried kissing him quickly grabbing his hand and bolting back inside the mansion.

Two hours later, Norrington and Robin walking around their garden hand-in-hand. Robin was rubbing her large stomach softly with her free hand too.

"I can't believe I'm six months along," Robin chuckled looking down at her stomach, "I'm a pumpkin!"

"But a very, very cute pumpkin," Norrington said sweetly, "let me feel?"

Robin nodded and turned to let Norrington put his hands on her rather large stomach and he smiled as he felt a small kick.

"I think it will be a boy," Norrington said slyly looking at Robin's fuming face.

"No way it will be a little girl," Robin replied picking up her pace a few steps in front of Norrington, "and we name her Lily or Allie."

"James or Maximilian"

"Molly or Joy"

"Karsh or Jack"

"Shut it!"

"Jack!"

"Its Liz something's wrong!"

T.B.C.

(Oh no what is wrong with Liz Bennett? find out next chapter on Destiny part 2! R&R!)-Robin


	3. More Babies

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Soooooooo…)

(Robin is pregnant so what happens when Liz is in trouble?)

(Thankz "NorringtonLover" as usual too I hope you will have an awesome vacation! Update soon!)- Robin\

It seems Liz had become pregnant too.

"Oh Liz I'm happy for you!" Robin squealing bear hugging Liz, "when?"

"I found out yesterday," Liz chuckled as she hugged her husband Darcy, "And Jack…. just now told you"

Everyone turned to glare at the now nervous Jack.

"Sorry love"

"Very stupid Jack," Robin said coldly as she rubbed her stomach, "but…the more the merrier"

"Exactly," Liz replied walking over to Jack and putting her arm around him, "and Jack will baby-sit"

"What?!" Jack shrieked backing away from Liz, "Oh no love"

Jack put his hands up in defense and backed up right into Norrington and Darcy.

"Or maybe I could," Jack said quickly, "on the times I'm here that is"

* * *

"That's right mother," Norrington said to his grinning mother, "I hope it's a girl we both do" 

Norrington's parents had came over for a visit that night.

But Robin was already in bed when they got there.

"Where is my lovely daughter-in-law?" Mrs. Norrington said sweetly sipping her tea, "I want to see the woman who is worthy enough to marry my boy"

"Oh sorry mother she's in bed at the moment," Norrington chuckled nervously, "She was really tired"

"Oh," Mrs. Norrington said dulling, "Well can you at least try and go and get her?"

"_Very persistent aren't we mother,"_ Norrington growled in his head as he got up and bowed to his parents, "Alright, excuse me"

Norrington sighed heavily as he went upstairs and opened the room to find Robin sleeping peacefully.

"_Sorry love_"

Norrington walked up quietly and sat down on the bed and stroked Robin's cheek. He always thought she looked the most beautiful when she was asleep.

"James?" Robin said groggily turning over to look at him, "what?"

"My mother wants to see you," Norrington whispered kissing her on the forehead, "right now"

"Why is she so persistent?" Robin said sitting up quickly fuming, "I'm pregnant!"

"Shhhhh," Norrington said quickly Robin's loud cries with his hand, "please…just go now"

"Fine," Robin huffed grabbing her silk purple robe and tying it on, "but I wont be nice"

"Robin Elizabeth Norrington," Norrington said cocking his head angrily at her.

"Sorry," Robin replied quietly and stomped out the room, "Buggar!!"

"_I love that woman_" 

T.B.C.

(LOL!)

(So what will Mr. And Mrs. Norrington talk to Robin and Norry about! R&R! and find out! And my Mrs. Norrington is going to be like Mrs. Bennett in Pride and Prejudice hehe)- Robin


	4. Girl Talk

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Hehe sorry I haven't updated in a while)

(But thankz again to "NorringtonLover" and "Goody Goody gumdrop 06" you guys rock!)- Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

I walked downstairs groggily tired and fuming.

But.

When I saw Mrs. Norrington at the end of the stairs she was crying uncontrollably.

" What is wrong Mrs. Norrington?" I stammered out hugging her.

"Your child's fate that's what," Mrs. Norrington whispered grabbing my arm and dragging me into the living room, "Beckett is planning something"

"What!" I cried loudly jumping up off the couch, "That little worm!"

"What darling?" James said running in and hugging me, "what's wrong?"

"Beckett is planning to do something horrible to our child," I replied quickly burying my face into his chest, "what do we do?"

"We kill him Miss Robin," a feminine Jamaican voice said behind us.

"Calypso!" I cried running over and bear hugging her," help us please"

"As you wish," Calypso chuckled walking over and shaking James's hand, "and nice to meet you sir"

"Thank you," James said quickly as we all sat down.

Calypso then pulled out a big clear glass ball and sat it down on the end table. It started glowing a pure white color and then showed Beckett smirking his smug smirk at James and me as he held my child in his arms.

I instantly grabbed James's arm when I saw that image and he pulled me into his lap and shocked my hair.

"So what do we do?" I whispered, "I will do anything"

"Aye I know Miss Robin but…" Calypso started before waving her hands out the ball again to change the image of me holding my child, "you need to have this child first then the plan will go into action"

At the moment after she said that I felt my water break.

"My water broke!"

T.B.C.

(AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!)

(Lets see if Robin and Norrington can stop Beckett shall we? R&R!)- Robin


	5. Belief

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you "NorringtonLover" and "Zillac" and "Goody Goody GumDrop 06" and the rest of everyone for reviewing and reading I love all you guys!

This quote from John Mayer's "Belief" goes along with the story so I thought I would share it with ya.-Robin

Quote- belief is a beautiful armor  
but makes for the heaviest sword  
like punching underwater  
you never can hit who you're trying for

Recap-

_At the moment after she said that I felt my water break._

_"My water broke!"_

* * *

Norrington stood at the door of his bedroom listening to his wife scream and yell out of him and her mother. 

He fell back against the wall slid into onto the floor thinking about his own mother.

She was an angel!

His father James Norrington Senior was really angry and grumpy all the time.

Head of his own fleet in the navy. He only expected the best.

Flashback 

_"James!" James Norrington Senior boomed from his office._

_"Y-Yes father," little six-year-old James Norrington whispered from the doorway._

_"Sit down," Norrington Senior said quietly as he fumed through papers, "I want you to know a very important lesson for life son"_

_"Which is what father?" little Norrington asked curiously._

_"The lesson of hard work," Norrington Senior said getting up and walking over to his son and kneeling to look him in the eye, "you are growing up into a great young man and you need to train for the navy"_

_"But father I'm not old enough," little Norrington said rising an eyebrow._

_"I know but it doesn't hurt to train and learn because you know what that gives you?" Norrington Senior replied walking around the room admiring his office._

_Little Norrington shook his head confused._

_"It gives you knowledge that you have to work to get somewhere," Norrington Senior said boldly, "and to work and work to get somewhere and be someone"_

_"All right John dear, enough," a tiny voice boomed behind them._

_It was Susan Norrington. The wife and mother._

_"Hello Mommy," little Norrington said happily running over and hugging her._

_"Hello my little Jamie," Susan chuckled kneeling and kissing him on the forehead, "Why don't you come with me for tea and cookies, okay?"_

_"Ok Mommy," little Norrington beamed as he ran out the door._

_But, he stopped and leaned against the wall by his father's office when he heard his parents argue about him._

_"Honestly John the boy is only six!" Susan cried standing face to face with her frowning husband, "I know you want him to do his best but wait when his a little older!"_

_"Susan dear he needs to learn at a young age," Norrington Senior sighed walking over to his desk and looking down at some papers, "We can't baby him forever"_

_"But we can't turn him into a monster like…like…" Susan stammered before biting her tongue as Norrington Senior finished her sentence._

_"LIKE ME SUSAN!"_

_Little Norrington slid to the floor in tears._

_He'd never heard his parents like this before._

_"Yes dear like you!" Susan said bravely, "but I know you will try and change"_

_"Why?" Norrington Senior hissed, "It made me a better person by being this tough"_

_"Oh for who besides yourself!" Susan chocked through now flowing tears, "You need to learn about life because life isn't just the navy"_

_With that, Susan stormed out and down the hall and out to the garden where she saw her son crying his eyes out._

End Flashback

"_I cried all night that night_," Norrington thought angrily slamming his fists on the floor, "_and then he went off to battle and got himself killed"_

"James?" a tiny voice called from the bedroom door snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes is she alright?" Norrington said worriedly jumping up, "are they here?"

"No… not yet," Elizabeth sighed closing the door softly behind her, "are you okay?"

"Oh, yes thank you," Norrington stammered running his hand through his wig-free hair, "I guess I owe Robin and thanks for helping me break myself from wearing a wig"

"Yes," Elizabeth chuckled whacking him on the arm, "you look even better without it"

"Thank you Elizabeth," Norrington sighed and he walked down the hall, "do you think it will be a girl"

Rounding the corner arm in arm, Elizabeth laughed and replied sweetly, "all you got to do is believe and God will do the rest"

"Yes, belief always works"

T.B.C.

Sorry listening to John Mayer's song "Belief" got me inspired a little bit. LOL! Anyhoo, I will update more and more before school starts and moving my sis into college don't worry! R&R! - Robin


	6. Problems and Problems

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you "NorringtonLover" and "Zillac" and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and the rest of everyone for reviewing and reading I love all you guys!

Norrington and Elizabeth sat in the kitchen talking for about an hour over what was on Norrington's mind.

Yes, his now father was the King of England and he loved his step dad.

He loved, treated, cared, and called him father like he was his real one.

But, he couldn't feel the void that his real one did.

"I loved my real father but…." Norrington whispered trailing off for a big long sigh, "but I don't want to be the king of England anymore"

"Why?" Elizabeth said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I want to do what my father wanted me to do," Norrington replied getting up and walking around the kitchen, "I want to be the best navy soldier like my real father"

Elizabeth smiled and ran up and hugged Norrington and said, "good for you"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"ROBIN!" they cried in unison.

They ran out of the kitchen and down the hall as fast as possible to walk in and see Robin clutching her stomach screaming, "THE BABY IS HERE! HELP!"

T.B.C.

Sorry about confusion with the dad thing I forgot so I fixed it -Robin


	7. Molly Lily Marie Norrington

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "NorringtonLover", "Zillac" and "meremaidhair1461" I love you guys! And everyone else too! Now what will happen when the babe is born? - Robin

Robin was in labor for five hours!

Norrington paced the floor outside the bedroom door thinking about his job and child.

_What if I stay King…because I need to provide for my child?_

_If I stay in the navy I can still provide and love my child?_

_What if I do both?_

_UGH! No choice one James!_

"Hey Norry!" Jack cried from the bedroom door making Norrington jump out of his skin, "oh sorry mate"

"Is it here?" Norrington replied shaking Jack fiercely.

"Y-Yes n-now l-let m-me g-go y-you e-eunuch!" Jack stammered as Norrington pushed passed him into the crowded room.

All the Bennett's were in the room as well as Jack, Elizabeth, Will.

Norrington was in awe as he saw his beautiful wife holding a little tiny creature in her arms.

"James, say hello to your daughter," Robin whispered.

Norrington sat down beside her and looked to see a beautiful little baby stare at him.

The baby had his hair and Robin's big aqua eyes.

"What shall we name her love?" Norrington said kissing Robin on the forehead, "how about Robin?"

"No…. how about Molly Lily Marie Norrington?" Robin said putting the baby into Norrington's arms.

"That's perfect," Norrington chuckled kissing her.

"Awwwwww, she's so beautiful," Lydia and Kitty cried in unison.

"Yes, my daughter," Norrington whispered kissing Molly on the forehead, "_thank you __God_"

T.B.C.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!**

They had their baby, so cute! But happens when the baby gets fussy and Beckett shows up and Norry has to decide between being a pirate captain, navy admiral, or being king of England? What should he choice R&R and tell me! And Updates will be coming sooner than you think! - Robin


	8. Danger and Resolution

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to "NorringtonLover", "mermaidhair1461", and "Zillac" love you guys and everyone else too sorry I repeat it but I want ya'll to know that! So, what will happen with the baby problems and the Beckett and job problems! UGH THE STRESS - Robin

Molly Lily Marie Norrington was Norrington and Robin's life.

Literally.

One day, Robin was trying to rock Molly to sleep and almost did until the front doors bursted open loudly.

"James?" Robin called out remembering that he went for a walk and walked in the foyer to see Beckett standing there laughing evilly, "little worm!"

"Nice to see you again too madam," Beckett sneered kissing her free hand, "and to you too little miss"

Robin was so mad she could just punch him to match the bruises she already gave him. He was in his Lord outfit and it was torn, wet, and muddy and he smelled of pig so, there was no need.

Basically, he looked like Norrington did when Elizabeth and Robin fished him out of the pigpen in Tortuaga, two years ago.

James and Robin didn't know each other then just a "hi" and "bye" and she didn't stay long enough for the adventure after helping him because of Lydia running away and had to help her father find her.

"Miss Robin," Beckett replied snapping Robin out of her thoughts, "where is you're husband?"

"I don't know," Robin said dulling walking out the front doors and down to her favorite tree rocking her now sleeping baby, "leave Mr. Beckett"

"What did you say?" Beckett hissed walking over and standing face-to-face with me, "its Lord Beckett!"

"Not anymore Bucket boy," Robin chuckled whacking him on the arm, "you lose… savvy?"

Beckett beamed like a cherish cat just like he waited for her to say that.

"On the contrary I believe I won," Beckett said beaming as he walked over to his carriage to reveal Norrington's hat, "what is this?"

"James's…oh no?!" Robin cried running over and grabbing Beckett by the collar, "where…is…he?"

"Look behind you," Beckett chuckled as Mercer took Molly and pushed Robin forward.

Robin walked down the driveway to see Norrington on the ground bleeding heavily from his chest smiling weakly at her.

"JAMES!" Robin screaming as thunder clapped lightly.

She kneeled beside him stuttering out words and cried uncontrollably. Norrington smiled and took her hands and kissing them sighing heavily, "take care of Molly"

"James…n-no," Robin whispered kissing him on the forehead, "don't…. p-please"

" I love you b-birdie," Norrington whispered coughing lightly as he pulled her down and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

Robin's heart fell out of her butt as Norrington lips felt cold and his grip loosened and he hands fell to ground letting go of her's.

Rain fell down like sheets with thunder and lightening exploding fiercely and loudly.

Robin screamed at the top of her lungs so loud then that Beckett and Mercer heard it over the thunder and lightening clapping. She stood up and took Norrington's sword and pointed outward as she ran as fast as possible at Beckett and Mercer.

She was about there when Jack and Will jumped in front of her and grabbing the sword at the same time.

"STOP ROBBIE ITS NOT WORTH IT!" Will yelled over the rain and pulled her into his arms, "I'm s-sorry"

"LOOK!" Jack cried as they all turned around to see a big flash of light and Molly floating in the light with Beckett holding her laughing his wiggy little head off.

"NO STOP!" Robin screamed as they disappeared in a big flash of light.

Robin stood there for a second and yelled loudly, "CALYPSO!"

At the instant, Tia Dalma appeared in tears and ran up and hugged Robin.

"Don't worry my child it's all according to plan"

T.B.C.

don't flip out everything will go good in the end! And see I told ya it would be updated sooner than you think hehe and it will still come along with "If Everyone Cared" and "The Dove" and "The Suns itself sees not till heaven clears - Robin


	9. Let the games begin pt 1

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

So Norry is dead and Molly was kidnapped by Beckett and taking somewhere and Tia Dalma is helping Robin and them save them lets watch hehe and thankz to "NorringtonLover", "Zillac" and " mermaidhair1461" you guys rock and to the rest of my reviewers and readers as well! - Robin

Recap-

_Robin walked down the driveway to see Norrington on the ground bleeding heavily from his chest smiling weakly at her._

"_LOOK!" Jack cried as they all turned around to see a big flash of light and Molly floating in the light with Beckett holding her laughing his wiggy little head off._

_At the instant, Tia Dalma appeared in tears and ran up and hugged Robin._

"

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

James is dead! And my baby is kidnapped!

And all the causes point to a very evil dictator.

Lord Cutler Beckett.

Now I'm sitting in the little forest by my home looking at the ducks and swans swim in the pond. I have been sitting here since last night my eyes are blood shot and my voice is gone.

Will, Jack, and Tia Dalma are discussing on whether or not Molly was actually taken to "another time or not".

"_I love you b-birdie_" is all I can hear in my head.

"Robin?" Will said quietly sitting down beside me on the left and Jack and Tia Dalma on my right, "your daughter was taking to the future"

"That's insane," I hissed standing up and walking down the path back to the mansion with them nipping at my heels, "I don't believe you"

Will ran in front of me and grabbed my shoulder and made me stare in him right in the eyes and then I believed him.

"Really?"

Will's eyes never lie!

"Yes," Will sighed pulling me into a big hug, "and Tia Dalma can get you there to the future to get Molly"

"Aye, William is correct I can get you there in two hours," Tia said putting her hand on my shoulder, "everything will be alright…. fate is with you"

"ROBIN!" a gang of voices screamed from the mansion's front doors.

I ran up the driveway to see my cousins standing in the doorway in tears.

Liz was the first to run down and hug me along with Jane, Lydia, Kitty, and Mary, and Elizabeth.

My aunt and uncle were talking to Will who ran up to tell them the news too.

"Love, we don't have a lot of time," Jack said grabbing me and dragging me to my carriage, "everyone lets go…I want my niece back!"

"AYE!"

"_Let the games began"_

T.B.C.

So what will happen? Wait till tomorrow and find out or maybe even tonight and find out hehe - Robin


	10. Let the games begin pt2

Destiny 2: Our Angel  
By: Batman'ssidekick15

So here's the second part and what will happen when Robin has to go to the future and Norry is dead but is he? Hehe! Thankz "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06", and "mermaidhair1461" and everyone else too - Robin

Recap-

"_Robin?" Will said quietly sitting down beside me on the left and Jack and Tia Dalma on my right, "your daughter was taking to the future"_

"_Aye, William is correct I can get you there in two hours," Tia said putting her hand on my shoulder, "everything will be alright…. fate is with you"_

"_Love, we don't have a lot of time," Jack said grabbing me and dragging me to my carriage, "everyone lets go…I want my niece back!"_

"_AYE!"_

_"Let the games begin"_

* * *

Two hours and twenty minutes of a boat ride, everyone sat in Tia Dalma's house as she made a time travel portal. 

"Nervous?" Liz whispered hugging Robin's shaking body, "you'll get her back"

"Miss Robin look!" Tia Dalma shrieked pointing into the big black kettle in the middle of the room, "Norrington…. he's alive"

Everyone ran over and looked in a low and behold there stood Norrington rocking Molly asleep in the future.

"James!" Robin cried as she grabbed Tia Dalma and shook her, "how do I get there?"

"S-Stop s-shaking m-me a-and I-I 'll t-tell y-ye," Tia Dalma stuttered out grabbing and old door on the wall and sitting it in the kettle, "through here"

Robin opened the door and there sat Norrington and Molly on a couch watching a weird flashy box.

"Ok… here I go!" Robin cried jumping into the kettle and into the door and slamming it behind her, "oh my word"

"Robin!"

"James!"

T.B.C.

Hehe sorry you'll have to wait till later and hope everyone watches that new High School Musical Movie tonight - Robin


	11. In the Future and lovin' it pt 1

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to_** all **_who reviewed my stories and this one too, especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and "mermaidhair1461" - Robin

Recap-

_Everyone ran over and looked in a low and behold there stood Norrington rocking Molly asleep in the future._

"_Ok… here I go!" Robin cried jumping into the kettle and into the door and slamming it behind her, "oh my word"_

"_Robin!"_

_"James!"_

* * *

Robin and James stood there for a second just staring at each other. 

"H-How?!" they cried in unison, "I don't know!'

"Molly!" Robin said in tears running over and taking her from Norrington, "I missed you"

"Ahem?" Norrington said sarcastically crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I missed you too King Norry," Robin chuckled bear hugging Norrington, "unless you want to be King anymore"

"How do you know that?!" Norrington cried following Robin as she walked up the stairs and in the baby room, "wait…. Liz right?"

"Yes," Robin said sweetly walking past him and downstairs in awe, "what is all this stuff?"

"The future darling," Norrington said extending his arms in the air, "and its ours thankz to your niece"

"Niece?" Robin said cocking her head flabbergasted.

"Yes," a voice chuckled behind her.

"Ah! Oh hello," Robin laughed nervously shaking her hand, "and you are?"

"Isabella Bennett," Isabella giggled hugging Robin, "I'm your great times a million niece"

"Okay," Robin replied walking around the room arm-in-arm with Isabella, "now show me how this world ticks"

"Alright Aunt Robin I will"

"Uh, Robin how do we get back?" Norrington said running to them and standing in front of their way to the kitchen, "we can't stay here"

"Oh yes you can mate," a feminine Jamaican voice rang out from the fireplace.

"Tia Dalma!" Robin and Norrington said in unison turning to see Tia Dalma face in the flames of the fire.

"Ello my friends you can stay here but only for a month," Tia Dalma said sterning looking into their eyes, "no funny business I will get ye back here in a month…savvy?"

"Aye!" Norrington and Robin and Isabella cried in unison nervously at the flaming Tia Dalma.

"Very well have fun!" Tia Dalma chuckled disappearing in a flash of smoke.

"_I intent to" _Robin chuckled in her head grabbing Isabella and Norrington and dragging them around the house again.

This was going to be a very fun month…_for now._

T.B.C.

Hehe Robin discovered technology of 2007 and what will happen with her and Norry and Molly in a month and will they ever get home? R&R and find out and tell if they should or not? Or just live there and begin everyone else with them from the past? Updating soon! - Robin


	12. In the Future and lovin' it pt 2

Destiny 2: Our Angel  
By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to_** all **_who reviewed my stories and this one too, especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and "mermaidhair1461" - Robin

Norrington's p.o.v. 

Robin and I loved the future!

We spent a week now being taught everything from how using a "toaster" to the "television" and love and can use everything.

Molly and I have spent a lot of time together too. She's so adorable I love her dearly and Robin and I also figured out that she looks exactly like me. My hair, eyes, chin, forehead, but, she has Robin's ears………and personality.

Molly always smiles when she sees me coming exactly like Robin smile and all and comes to me at night when she's sleepy and falls asleep in my arms.

Isabella is great too. She acts exactly like Jane Bennett, Robin's cousin.

Timid, Modest, Shy, Sweet, Selfless, and loves to be as motherly as possible.

Isabella and Robin are singing to Molly "A Pirate's Life for me" and my daughter is gurgling with glee at them.

"Come on James sing!" Isabella chucked walking around behind the sofa I'm sitting in and waving my arms back and forth, "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me!"

"I won't," Robin laughed picking Molly up out of her bassinet and swinging her around in her arms, "he gets cranky this time of night"

"I do not!" I snapped letting out a big yawn.

"Oh yes you do," Robin giggled kissing my forehead, "Now go to bed Kingy"

"I swear woman," I snapped walking over to the stairs, "you sound so much like Sparrow it's scary"

"Thank you," Robin snapped extending Molly out," she needs to remember her uncle and get a kiss goodnight from daddy"

"Say oh please daddy," Isabella giggled tickling Molly, "make him care!"

"I will take that!" I said sternly taking Molly in my arms, "you people are so mean to a little month old baby"

"Well Norrie I didn't know you had it in ye," a husky voice chuckled behind us.

"Sparrow"

"Norrie"

T.B.C.

Hehe I love when Jack and Norrington fight so what will happen when Jack comes to get them and take them back? R&R! -Robin


	13. In the Future and lovin' it pt 3

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to_** all **_who reviewed my stories and this one too, especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "Goody Goody Gumdrop 06" and "mermaidhair1461" - Robin

"Ello mates," Jack chuckled walking over and hugging Robin and staring blankly at Isabella, "and ello who is this?"

"This is my niece Isabella Bennett," Robin replied taking Jack and Isabella's hands and putting them into a hand shake, "and Izzy this is Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Oh………I heard a lot about you from my great great grandma," Isabella said rushing over to the television and taking off a picture frame and handing it to him, "you knew her I think"

Jack studied the picture for a second and a big cherish cat grew on his face, "ahhh… yes Allie Bennett"

"Oh yes my sister," Robin chuckled taking the picture and admiring her younger sister, "she had the biggest crush on you mate"

"You had a sister!" Norrington boomed walking up and taking the picture with his free hand, "but you didn't tell me that!"

"Well she's my adopted sister," Robin said quickly taking Molly into her arms, "she was orphaned by her parents because she had two different colored eyes"

"Really?!" Norrington and Jack cried in unison flabbergasted, "that's it!"

"Yes she had a brown eye and a green eye," Robin sighed looking at the ground, "her parents hurt her physically and emotionally thinking she was a witch sent to kill them"

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Very religious people"

"Are you religious aunt Robin?" Isabella asked, "Because I'm church of Christ"

"Same here," Norrington said proudly, "we go to Port Royal Church of Christ"

"Lovely," Jack chuckled walking around the room, "sooo lets go home"

"WHAT?!" Norrington, Robin, and Isabella cried in unison.

"Well Tia Dalma said you need to come back we've got a problem" Jack said putting his hands up in defense.

"What?!" Robin boomed taking him by the collar.

"Liz is having her baby and Beckett is about to set your house on fire right now," Jack replied pointing out the window at the smirking Beckett.

"Time to go," Isabella shrieked grabbing a bag by the fireplace.

"What is that?" Robin said flabbergasted that the huge hiking bag.

"My run away bag," Isabella replied dragging Robin to the open portal, "I'm always prepared!"

"Go!" Norrington and Jack screamed pushing Isabella and Robin in the door and then going into the portal themselves as Beckett's torch hit the couch.

About twenty minutes later, Robin kicked open the other side of the portal in her mansion.

"Whoa!" Isabella squealed dropping her bag and twirling around the entrance of the house, "but can I stay here?"

"Yes my dear," a feminine voice rang out behind her.

"Grandma Al!" Isabella cried hugging the young woman, "I missed you!"

"Same here my darling," Allie chuckled grinning at Robin, "Robbie do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Robin sighed rolling her eyes, "we need her anyway to baby-sit"

"Gee thankz Auntie Robbie," Isabella replied sarcastically smiling at Robin through gritting teeth.

"Your welcome my niece," Robin chuckle hugging Isabella and Allie.

"Women," Norrington and Jack huffed in unison walking out with Molly.

"So, Robin Liz is having her baby now!" Allie squealed dragging Robin and Isabella upstairs, "right now!"

Robin, Allie and Isabella burst the guest bedroom open and saw Liz screaming and her whole family around her with Darcy holding her hand.

"HELP ME!" Liz cried out in tears.

"Ok," Robin, Allie and Isabella squeaked in unison.

T.B.C.

Ok now I will update more tomorrow for this and "If Everyone Cared" so everyone have a good first day of school! And watch out for another story I'm going to put up tonight too -Robin


	14. Back and Taking Names

Destiny 2: Our Angel  
By: Batman'ssidekick15

Two hours with Liz's screams of horror and pain everyone fell back exhausted but in awe at the little baby in Liz's arms.

"She's beautiful dear," Darcy whispered kissing her on the forehead, "looks exactly like you"

The little baby in Liz's arms had everyone right to tee of Liz. Her hairs, facial features, and her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm proud of you Liz," Robin said through breaths, "but…don't make me run up and down those stairs…ever…again!"

"Sorry," Liz giggled rocking her baby softly in her arms, "what shall I name her?"

"Lily Lasha?" Robin replied grinning, "you did love that name two weeks ago"

"Well I think it should be Robin Elizabeth Darcy," Liz laughed slyly at my blushing face, "because I always loved you and you're name and Kitty used Isabella instead of Elizabeth"

"Thank you Liz," Robin replied in tears bear hugging her.

* * *

That night, Robin and Norrington sat on their small balcony enjoying the peace and quiet and each other of course.

Liz and Darcy had left for their home with the rest of the Bennett's because Mr. Collins needed to sign some papers to say the Bennett estate belonged to them again.

Elizabeth and Will went back home because Will jr. was getting fussy and wanted his daddy to help him train and be a pirate and blacksmith too.

And Jack had to stay because Barbossa had the Pearl again but was in the nursery asleep in the crib with Molly sleeping soundly on his chest.

So, Robin and Norrington had the night to themselves.

But.

There was the problem with Isabella and Allie that they were discussing while enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So I think we should talk to Calyspo about this?" Robin said walking back in forth in front of Norrington, "I don't want her to be in any danger"

"I know birdie," Norrington chuckled pulling her into his lap, "be patient we will see Tia Dalma in the morning so relax"

"Fine" Robin yawned, "I'm tired"

"Alright," Norrington chucked taking her into his arms, "lets go to bed"

* * *

Norrington fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow but Robin had nightmares and couldn't sleep.

She would see Isabella being kidnapped by Beckett or killed or trapped in a time wrap and woke in a cold sweat in tears.

"Buggar" Robin sighed whipping her tears and turned to see Norrington fast asleep, "I hope you're happy"

She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes again and hoped for none of those things to come true.

T.B.C.

Aww poor Izzy and Robin R&R and find out more and I will update more soon promise! -Robin


	15. Troubles Ahoyand things get ugly

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!! And I will be ending this sometime soon when I think of a good way to end this and will finish If Everyone Cared and continue with a sequel of that too -Robin

Recap-

_Two hours with Liz's screams of horror and pain everyone fell back exhausted but in awe at the little baby in Liz's arms._

_And Liz and Robin picked a name._

"_Well I think it should be Robin Elizabeth Darcy," Liz laughed slyly at my blushing face, "because I always loved you and you're name and Kitty used Isabella instead of Elizabeth"_

"_Thank you Liz," Robin replied in tears bear hugging her._

_That night after everyone left Robin worried about Izzy and her fate while trying to relax and spent time with Norry and finally went to bed._

_Robin had nightmares and couldn't sleep._

_She would see Isabella being kidnapped by Beckett or killed or trapped in a time wrap and woke in a cold sweat in tears._

"_Buggar" Robin sighed whipping her tears and turned to see Norrington fast asleep, "I hope you're happy"_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

I woke up about ten the next morning looking over my shoulder to see James smiling in his sleep with his arms wrapping around me.

I loved when he did that! I felt so safe but we had to wake up.

"James?" I whispered turning around to face him about an inch from his face, "James?"

"Sleep," James groaned turning over and yawning, "go back to sleep dear"

"But…what about Izzy?" I snapped shaking him, "please get up James"

"Fine" James huffed throwing the sheets of him and turning around to glare at me.

"What?"

James looked really goofy and I couldn't help but laugh when he turned to face me. He hair was in two different directions and he eyes were half open.

"S-Sorry y-you j-just look g-goofy," I stammered through chuckles at my cranky husband's face, "look in the mirror over there"

James looked at me for a second and got up and looked in the mirror and jumped back about two feet with an "AHH!"

"Told ya," I chuckled jumping out of bed and running out the door.

I walked across the hall to Molly's room and opened the door slowly and quietly stood in the doorway listening in awe to Izzy sing to Molly's sleeping form. Her song was so beautiful let so strange to me.

_Everything is beautiful in its own way  
Like a starry summer night or a snow covered winter's day  
Everybody's beautiful in their own way  
Under God's heaven the world's gonna find a way_

_There is none so blind as he who will not see  
We must not close our minds we must let our thoughts be free  
For every hour that passes by, you know the world gets a little bit older  
It's time to realize that beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder_

_Everything is beautiful in its own way  
Like a starry summer night or a snow covered winter's day  
Ah, sing it children, everybody's beautiful in their own way  
Under God's heaven the world's gonna find a way_

_We shouldn't care about the length of his hair or the color of his skin  
Don't worry about what shows from without but the love that lives within  
We gonna get it all together now and everything's gonna work out fine  
Just take a little time to look on the good side my friend  
And straighten it out in your mind_

_Everything is beautiful in its own way  
Like a starry summer night or a snow covered winter's day  
Ah, sing it children, everybody's beautiful in their own way  
Under God's heaven the world's gonna find a way_

"H-Hello Aunt Robin," Izzy stuttered standing up quickly and walking out the door, "well bye"

"What was that my dear little Izzy?" I said slyly cocking my head at her from the doorway.

"Everything is beautiful by Ray Stevens," Izzy said quietly hanging her head down in shame, "My mom used to sing to me and now I sang to Molly"

"Well I think I was just beautiful," I laughed hugging her, "can you teach me?"

"Yea," Izzy laughed shocked at me, "where is Uncle Norry?"

"In there," I chuckled pointing at my room, "he's slow at getting up since he married me"

"He got your laziness," Izzy laughed slyly.

"No!" I cried walking into the nursery and down the hall faking being angry with Izzy.

"He learned how to loosen up"

"OH!" Izzy squeaked flabbergasted at me.

"Come downstairs for breakfast," I said taking her hands and dragging down the stairs with me, "Anyone in this house can tell ya I make a mean pancake"

* * *

Allie Bennett sat in the study in tears.

"_What do I tell her?"_ Allie thought almost screaming it in her head.

Beckett told her to bring Robin and Norrington to his office to discussion their warrant for arrest.

He was going to arrest them for being pirates because he killed King Norrington and told everyone in town to keep it quiet until…he told them. And Beckett was going to be the next King of England.

"Al what are you doing?" Robin said from the doorway of the study, "come and have breakfa-…… what is wrong?"

Allie looked up at her stepsister in blurring tears and walked up and gave her the warrants, "that!"

"What?!" Robin yelled looking the warrants and punched the nearby wall, "JAMES!"

Footsteps boomed down the stairs and Norrington burst through the door with sword in hand.

"Look!" Robin snapped pushing the warrants in his hands.

The warrants said this…

_By order of the king Robin Elizabeth Norrington and James Christopher Norrington are under arrest for the following charges:_

_Piracy_

_Battery and threats _

_Lying and stealing_

_And death_

_And shall be hung by the neck till dead on Tuesday, April 12, 1777 _

_By order of King Cutler Jean Beckett _

"I'll kill him!" Norrington and Robin cried in unison.

Beckett was going to get his just rewards and Robin knew just who to find to help her with her crazy plan.

Queen Madelyn Beckett.

Jack Sparrow's twin sister and Beckett's wife.

T.B.C.

Now it gets good don't it? Well I will update a.s.a.p. and R&R to find out more! -Robin


	16. We have our heading pt 1

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry I haven't update and I will update as much as I can this weekend! YEA! Thankz to everyone who reviewed especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac". -Robin

Recap- 

_The warrants said this…_

_By order of the king Robin Elizabeth Norrington and James Christopher Norrington are under arrest for the following charges:_

_Piracy_

_Battery and threats _

_Lying and stealing_

_And death_

_And shall be hung by the neck till dead on Tuesday, April 12, 1777 _

_By order of King Cutler Jean Beckett_

"_I'll kill him!" Norrington and Robin cried in unison._

_Beckett was going to get his just rewards and Robin knew just who to find to help her with her crazy plan._

* * *

Robin and Maddie had to work fast on this crazy plan Robin came up with.

"So, what do you think?" Robin sighed looking at her friend's shocked face after she ran into the Beckett Mansion and told her everything that happened, "Maddie?"

"Oh! Sorry I think I will kill Cutler!" Maddie cried slamming her hands on his desk, "I'm going to get him for good this time"

"Alright then so what's say that to you?" Robin laughed extending out her hand.

"AYE!" Maddie boomed shaking her hand.

* * *

Ray and Norrington sat on the deck of the Dutchman glaring at each other for about an hour.

"I don't know why you're here?" Norrington spat at his younger brother, "You never stayed anyway long when I was there"

"I am here for Robin and little Molly," Ray snapped at Norrington, "you're such a big head"

"Hey Norry's…shut it!" Jack cried waving his hands in the air dramatically, "you two are so whinny!"

* * *

"Norrington, Jack, Ray!" Robin called from the plank as she walked onto the ship.

"Yes love?" Jack laughed standing in front of the way to get on the ship, "welcome to the whinny Dutchman"

"James, Ray?" Maddie said coldly glaring at them.

"Sorry Robbie," Ray said hanging his head down in shame, "it was James who started it"

"Hey!" Norrington cried death glaring his brother, "you pushed it too"

"I don't care who did what stop…savvy?" Robin snapped walking over and leaned against the railing next to Norrington.

"Sorry love" Norrington cooed sweetly in Robin's ear wrapping his arms around her waist, "you still love me?"

"Of course I do," Robin giggled turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, " and do you still love me or do you loave me?"

"Loave," Norrington chuckled pulling her into a kiss.

"Ahem………love birds?" Ray sighed rolling his eyes at them, "we need to leave now"

"Oh yes," Norrington replied walking over to Jack and yelling in his ear, "SET SAIL!"

"Owwwwww!!" Jack shrieked storming away.

So, they were off on their adventure to London to start their reign as king and queen first and then get King Beckett later.

But.

How do they become King and Queen when Beckett reigns?

T.B.C.

HEHE sooo cute with Norry and Robin but what will they do when Beckett is still King? Find out in the next chapter! R&R! - Robin


	17. We have our heading pt 2

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry I haven't update and I will update as much as I can this weekend! YEA! Thankz to everyone who reviewed especially "NorringtonLover", "Zillac". -Robin

Recap-

_So, they were off on their adventure to London to start their reign as king and queen first and then get King Beckett later._

_But._

* * *

Norrington and Robin were captains of the Dutchman again and were happy on their way to London to become the rightful King and Queen of England.

But.

Beckett needed to be kicked off his throne first.

"So what do we do James?" Robin replied twirling around to face him as they both steered the ship.

"I don't know," Norrington sighed wrapping his free arm around her waist, "We could hang him or stab him"

"James I don't mean that!" Robin spat out at Norrington whacking him on the arm, "I mean how do we get him back as in prank wise?"

"Prank?" Norrington asked flabbergasted.

"Yea me and Maddie thought it would be fun to get him by pranking him," Robin said wiggling out of Norrington grip and sitting down on a crate nearby, "like make him look really dumb in front of everyone and then……….we let Maddie have him"

"I like the last part Birdie," Norrington chuckled securing the wheel and kneeled in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist and touching nose-to-nose, "but what will a prank prove?"

"I always wanted to get him," Robin laughed kissing Norrington quickly, "and I haven't played a prank since…you're coronation"

"Oh yes, the itching powder," Norrington laughed sarcastically picking Robin up into his arms and twirling her around in his arms, "I was scratching me head for weeks and…weeks"

"Couldn't resist mate," Robin giggled kissing Norrington on the forehead.

"LAND HO!" Jack rang out on deck.

Norrington and Robin ran down onto the deck to see in awe as they approached the dock of London.

"Can I just-," Jack started before Robin's hand covered his mouth.

"No"

They had to work fast to get their kingdom and to get back for Molly.

* * *

The Bennett's were taking care of her.

T.B.C.

HEHE cant wait to see how Molly's doing with her cousins can ya? And will they get there crowns back? R&R and find out! -Robin


	18. You want a battle, we'll give ya a war 1

Destiny: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry, I haven't updated so many new ideas and homework has got me raddled and busy sorry mates! "NorringtonLover", "Zillac" and "mermaidhair1461" and all else who reviewed you guys rock my socks off! -Robin

Recap-

_Norrington and Robin ran down onto the deck to see in awe as they approached the dock of London._

"_Can I just-," Jack started before Robin's hand covered his mouth._

"_No"_

_They had to work fast to get their kingdom and to get back for Molly._

_The Bennetts were taking care of her._

* * *

Once Norrington and Robin docked in London they all split up in teams to make sure Beckett won't get them all. 

Jack and Norrington went up to the castle and Elizabeth, Will, and Robin went through the towns roaming until Jack and Norrington gave the signal to head to the ship.

Even if………..Norrington and Jack didn't make it there.

"So are you sure James will be okay without you by his side Robbie?" Will said as they all walked arm in arm through the town, "I mean he is really overprotective of you"

"I don't know Will," Robin chuckled whacking him playfully on the arm, "If he knows I'm with someone then he's okay"

"So, James worries if you're alone?" Elizabeth said flabbergasted at Norrington, "I mean really you are a better fighter than Jack"

Robin laughed them and hugged Elizabeth and Will tight and walked over and looked into the bakery's window.

"Yes I know this," Robin replied slyly cocking her head and looked back at their concerned faces, "but I think he will get past it because of one reason"

"And what is that?" Will said as they all entered the bakery and inhaled the scent of honey and sugar.

Robin let the silence linger to keep them in suspense as she grabbed a cookie and brought it.

"I saved him once," Robin laughed taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

"From what?!" Will and Elizabeth cried in unison.

"From Barbossa," Robin cooed walking out the door with Will and Elizabeth hot on her trail.

The three sat on a concrete wall by the ocean and Robin spilled the beans about Norrington humiliation that she swore she would never tell.

* * *

Flashback 

"_Give me map back lass!" Barbossa spat out as Robin studied his map to Port Royal with Jack._

"_Wow this map is confusing," Robin and Jack said almost in unison._

"_It's for me eyes only!" Barbossa snapped snatching the map from their hands, "that's why its can't be read"_

_He stormed back up to the wheel and Robin and Jack laughed softly at him._

"_What a hothead!" Robin chuckled shaking her head, "…ahhhh!" _

_A pistol shot about two inches from where her and Jack were standing and made a big burnt hole on the railing._

"_Watch you're mouth wench!" Barbossa boomed looking back down at his map._

"_Don't shoot at me and I will!" Robin hissed with her hand on her sword.  
_

_Barbossa death glared her and walked downstairs and grabbed her by the collar._

"_Don't sass me I aint as nice as ol' Jack here," Barbossa spat at her pushing her down and she hit the deck with a loud thud._

"_You-," Robin started before Jack and Norrington hands flew over her mouth._

"_Shut it love," Jack whispered angrily in her ear, "he is only one who can get us there_

_past the Trading Company's search ship"_

_Robin blood boiled about hundred degrees as Barbossa chuckled at her closed mouth._

" _Stop glaring at me lass," Barbossa chuckled walking away but stopped dead in his tracks at Robin's last comment._

"_Don't take it out on me that my aunt didn't marry you and married my uncle"_

_Barbossa whipped around and drew his sword and almost got close to piercing it through her heart until Norrington jumped in and clashed his sword with Barbossa's._

"_Step down man!" Norrington boomed pushing Barbossa's back with his sword._

"_Out of my way boy!" Barbossa growled knocking Norrington the ground in front of Robin and put his sword to Norrington's throat and cut it a little bit._

"_On second thought I will kill you first!" Barbossa cried laughing evilly and shot it up and drove it down to met a pistol._

_It was Robin she drove in front of Norrington and shot the sword out of Barbossa's hands._

"_BACK OFF!" Robin cried throwing her pistol to the ground, "…and I will too"_

_Barbossa huffed a fine and stormed back up to the wheel._

_Robin turned back to see Norrington whimpering in pain at the small and long gash on his neck._

"_Sorry James," Robin whispered hugging him carefully so not to hit his scratch, "I know I went to far"_

"_But that was good love!" Jack cried bear hugging Robin, "I have never seen a woman stand up to a pirate like Barbossa before"_

"_It was nothing," Robin giggled helping Norrington stand up, "I stood up Beckett didn't I?"_

"_Yes but that's easy love…you're taller," Jack laughed slyly as they helped Norrington sit down on a crate beside the railing._

"_R-Robin," Norrington stammered hissing in pain as Jack and Robin appealed some medicine and a bandage to his throat, "swear you won't tell anyone this…don't want my men to think I've gone soft"_

"_I promise," Robin chuckled kissing Norrington's forehead._

"_Wimpy," Jack and Robin said under their breaths and fell over laughing._

"_OH SHUT UP!" Norrington boomed throwing his head back, " I HATE YOU GUYS!"_

* * *

"Don't tell him I told you," Robin cried waving her hands at them, "he already almost hung Jack for it" 

"We wont," Will replied through chuckles and hugged Robin reassuringly, "wimpy!"

"Shut it" Robin snapped as they got up and walked around town again.

Norrington and Jack had made it to Beckett's castle after about thirty minutes of walking up steep hills and the long driveway.

Norrington looked at Jack worriedly as they made their way through the big long hall to the throne room.

"No worries mate," Jack said whacking Norrington the back, "Becky and I go way back"

"Right…" Norrington said sarcastically, "We're doomed"

T.B.C.

Hehe funny aint it? What will happen next? R&R and find out! -Robin


	19. You want a battle, we'll give ya a war 2

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was busy and stressed a little this week but…I will update a lot this Labor Day weekend so don't flip! And thankz to "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your support I love you guys and the rest who has read my work R&R -Robin

Recap-

_Once Norrington and Robin docked in London they all split up in teams to make sure Beckett won't get them all._

Robin, Will, and Elizabeth went roaming through the city and waited for Norrington and Jack's signal to leave later.

_Norrington and Jack had made it to Beckett's castle after about thirty minutes of walking up steep hills and the long driveway._

_Norrington looked at Jack worriedly as they made their way through the big long hall to the throne room._

"_No worries mate," Jack said whacking Norrington the back, "Becky and I go way back"  
_

_"Right..." Norrington said sarcastically, "We're doomed"_

* * *

Elizabeth and Will sat in the sand by the sea in each other's arms relaxing while Robin sat on the concrete connecting the beach to the village writing to Liz and the Bennett's. 

_Dear Lizzie- _

_How is everything in Port Royal? Hope Molly isn't giving you anything trouble and hope your baby is fine too. I know when I left you so fast that I didn't explain myself and I'm really sorry for that but…I can tell you that Beckett with be stopped so don't worry. Tell everyone I said hi and give Moll a big kiss for me and James. _

_Love you Liz-_

* * *

"Writing love?" a husky voice rang behind Robin making her fall off and face first into the sand. 

Robin whipped around to punch to the person but they grabbed her fist and stopped her.

"HEY!"

"That's not very nice"

"J-Jack?" Robin stammered dumbfounded at the fact that he and Norrington were supposed to be at the castled stopping Beckett, "…w-where's James?"

"Well………" Jack started scratching the back of his head, "he's knocked out and tied up in the castle and Beckett ran off"

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding" Jack chuckled moving so Robin could see Norrington smirking behind him.

"Sorry I wanted revenge," Norrington laughed running up and twirling me around in his arms, " and we won"

"Really?" Robin cried hugging his neck, "but what happened to Beckett?"

"Jones" Norrington and Jack laughed in unison.

"But not for long right?" Robin said cocking her head suspiciously.

"Aye"

"Buggar!"

T.B.C.

Sorry a little writer's block but it will get more crazy later after I juggle around ideas tonight and will update tomorrow and the rest of this weekend -Robin


	20. Dinners, Letters, and Battles, oh my!

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your support I love you guys and the rest who has read my work R&R -Robin

Recap-

"_J-Jack?" Robin stammered dumbfounded at the fact that he and Norrington were supposed to be at the castled stopping Beckett, "…w-where's James?"_

"_Well………" Jack started scratching the back of his head, "he's knocked out and tied up in the castle and Beckett ran off"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Kidding" Jack chuckled moving so Robin could see Norrington smirking behind him._

"_Sorry I wanted revenge," Norrington laughed running up and twirling me around in his arms, " and we won"_

"_Really?" Robin cried hugging his neck, "but what happened to Beckett?"_

"_Jones" Norrington and Jack laughed in unison._

"_But not for long right?" Robin said cocking her head suspiciously._

"_Aye"_

_"Buggar!"_

* * *

Norrington's p.o.v. 

So, Robin and I returned to Port Royal as king and queen.

But there was still one problem.

Where's Molly?!

* * *

"Darling you have to joking?" I asked flabbergasted as we got of the carriage and started walking up to the Bennett estate, "you didn't keep her here this long" 

"Well…" Robin said sheepishly knocking on the front door, "…I did"

Norrington and Robin stood in silence trying to avoid arguing about the subject and the door jolting open in front them.

"Liz!" Robin squealed jumping into her cousin's embrace, "how's Molly"

"Oh she's just fine," Liz chuckled faking a bow, "you're majesty"

"Liz you don't have to bow…" Robin started before turning and seeing the rest of the Bennett's bowing to her, "………to me"

"Oh my dear sweet niece don't be so modest," Mrs. Bennett chimed in dragging Robin and Norrington into the house, "you're royalty and must be treated as such"

"S-Sure," Robin said looking at Norrington worriedly as they were drug into the kitchen.

* * *

After two hours at Robin's cousins, Robin and Norrington left feeling revealed and fuller than usual. 

That night Robin and Norrington sat in the study at the Norrington estate playing with their two months old baby Molly.

"So…" Robin said slyly as she sat on the floor bouncing Molly in her arms, "Beckett will return then"

"Unfornately birdie," Norrington said slowly leaning his head back, "I don't when or how but he will return and will be vengeful"

"Sorry Molly," Robin said to her gurgling baby daughter, "I know you want to kill Bucket too"

"Robin!" Norrington cried sitting down on the floor with her and taking Molly into his arms, "you don't tell our daughter such things"

Robin looked at Norrington flabbergasted as he layed on the floor and sat his giggled daughter on his chest.

"What you don't want her to turn into me?" Robin asked slyly cocking her head at him.

"Preciously," Norrington laughed rubbing his daughter tiny back softly, "but I still love you"

"Yea sure," Robin replied leaning over and kissing him on the lips gently, "and I love you too…maybe"

"HA!" Norrington said before they were interrupted by their head maid Charlotte.

"What is it Charlotte?" Robin asked gripping her shoulder to steady her.

"A letter from Beckett madam," Charlotte gasped between breaths, "he came by and told me to give it to you right away"

"When?" Norrington and Robin said in unison sternly glaring at her.

"A few moments ago," Charlotte said cringing in fear, "forgive me your majesties"

"Don't call me that," Robin said gripping her shoulders again, "now please take the rest of the night off… you deserve it"

"OH THANK YOU MADAM!" Charlotte shrieked hugging Robin squealing and skipping all the way out.

Norrington and Robin looked at each other confused and ripped open the letter.

The letter shocked them and it said this………

_Dear Admiral Norrington and Lady Robin-_

_By the time you receive this letter I will already be on the sea going after your ship. Master Turner can't keep it steady for long. And Jack will get what he deserves. So join me and give me my royalty right back or they will all cease to exist._

_Don't try to fight it or you will all die one after the other_.

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Cutler Beckett_

* * *

Norrington and Robin at each other then to Molly and back again. 

"So what do we do?" Norrington said scooped up Molly from the couch and into to his arms protectively, "he will hunt us down"

"Not if we do it first!" Robin said running out the door crumbling up the letter in process, "Come on James we have a worm to crush"

Norrington looked at Molly in his arms who was looking at him grinning and clapping her hands.

"Oh my sweet little Molly," Norrington said raising her up to meet him at eye level and kissing on the forehead.

"Never become your mother"

T.B.C.

This is it the final battle what will happen? IDK! LOL! These next two upcoming chapters will end the story but don't worry I will be making more on this series soon if I come up with a third one R&R and tell me some suggestions! LOVE YA -Robin


	21. The Destiny of the Norrington's

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to "NorringtonLover", "Zillac", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your support. This is the almost ending chapter it will get there and a sequel will come when I think of it get me some ideas here! -Robin

Recap-

_The letter shocked them and it said this………_

_Dear Admiral Norrington and Lady Robin-_

_By the time you receive this letter I will already be on the sea going after your ship. Master Turner can't keep it steady for long. And Jack will get what he deserves. So join me and give me my royalty right back or they will all cease to exist._

_Don't try to fight it or you will all die one after the other_

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Cutler Beckett_

_Norrington and Robin at each other then to Molly and back again._

"_So what do we do?" Norrington said scooped up Molly from the couch and into to his arms protectively, "he will hunt us down"_

_"Not if we do it first!" Robin said running out the door crumbling the letter in the process, "Come on James we have a worm to crush!"_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Molly don't!"

It has been about a week in a half since James and I left with Robin and my cousins to find the Dutchman and Will, Elizabeth, and Jack with help of Norrington's new ship "The Birdie".

And it has been problem after problem even since we started out to sea Monday night.

Liz, Lydie, and Kitty children have been a BIG problem…along with their arguing husbands.

Molly has been curious even since Monday night she started to crawl better.

* * *

Flashback

"_JAMES!"_

"_Yes!" Norrington cried drawing his sword and running down to the deck ready for battle, "what birdie?"_

"_She's crawling!" Robin squealing jumping into Norrington's arms and pointing at they're giggling and wiggling daughter._

"_Oh isn't she just adorable," Mrs. Bennett said walking along beside Molly, "She looks just like her daddy"_

_Robin looked at her daughter intently and saw that she did have her dad's grin and facial features but she had her curious personality and big aqua eyes._

"_I guess so," Robin said slowly as she felt a tear fall down her cheek as she stood in awe at what she made from her and Norrington, "beautiful"_

End Flashback

* * *

"Molly don't baby," Norrington voice boomed knocking Robin back into reality at her daughter's messy little hands covered in flour from the sacks that sat by the gallery doorway. 

"Oh man," Robin chuckled kneeling in front of her gurgling daughter grinning, "you think this is funny?"

Molly Lily Marie gurgled and giggled with glee as she put her little fist in her mouth looking _so_ innocent of the crime.

"I take that as a confession missy," Liz chuckled behind them scooping her up into her arms, "I got her"

"Thanks," Robin replied half truthful and half sarcastically as her and Norrington cleaned up the huge pile of flour on deck.

"It's the Dutchman!" Wickham cried out in the crow's nest two hours later.

Everyone ran over to the railing to see the big sails and Jack grinning face in the distance.

"Just let…" Robin started before a cannon rang out and shot one of the sails down, "…him get us"

Robin and Norrington turned to see The Endeavor right beside them with Beckett rising a glass of brandy at them.

"Surrender and we might let your daughter live to see twenty"

"You little…" Robin boomed as Norrington grabbed her by the waist to restrain her rage, "WHAT ARE YOUR DEMANDS?!"

A big gangplank fell to the side of the ship and Beckett and his men slowly come on board The Birdie.

Beckett smirked evilly at her and walked to stand face-to-face with Robin and said simply, "Loyalty"

Robin and Norrington looked at Robin's cousins and motioned them take Molly and the other baby's below deck.

The Bennett's scrambled all around the ship and had everyone below deck but Darcy, Liz, Wickham, Collins, and Mary.

"Can we make a deal Bucket?" Robin said looking straight into his eyes to say she meant business.

"Yes," Beckett said happily enjoying every moment of this conversation.

"You fight us for our crowns, ships, and loyalty to you," Robin said bravely gripping Norrington's hand around her waist tightly, "and you don't not touch a hair on the children's heads…not a hair………savvy?!"

"Deal," Beckett sighed shacking her hand and turning and whipping his sword to her neck, "DRAW!"

"AYE!" Robin boomed drawing her pistol and shooting the sword out of his hand, "Bring it on wimpy!"

And the battle was on!

T.B.C.

Exciting isn't it! R&R and find out in tommorow ender of Destiny 2 and wait for the sequel later sometime and summit ideas of the sequel to plz! -Robin


	22. End and Beginning Ending

Destiny 2: Our Angel

By: Batman'ssidekick15

The Ending YEA! And aw man! LOL Thank you too all who read and for the support from "NorringtonLover", "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and "Zillac" and "Goody Goody GumDrop 06" I thank you guys soooooo much you made me want to get up and write everyday and to all the others who took time to read too I love ya! -Robin

Recap-

"_Can we make a deal Bucket?" Robin said looking straight into his eyes to say she meant business._

"_Yes," Beckett said happily enjoying every moment of this conversation._

"_You fight us for our crowns, ships, and loyalty to you," Robin said bravely gripping Norrington's hand around her waist tightly, "and you don't not touch a hair on the children's heads…not a hair………savvy?!"_

"_Deal," Beckett sighed shacking her hand and turning and whipping his sword to her neck, "DRAW!"_

"_AYE!" Robin boomed drawing her pistol and shooting the sword out of his hand, "Bring it on wimpy!"_

_And the battle was on!_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

That battle was on and went on for quite some time.

My crew verses The East Trade Company in the pouring rain and rocking of the ship.

Beckett and I were standing face-to-face a few moments ago and now he got me pinned against the railing grinning wickedly like he could bet me.

"YOU WON'T WIN!" I screamed into his face over the sheets of rain, "I BET YOU I CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

"I don't think so madam," Beckett chuckled whipping around and holding the chest with my heart and James' in it.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed with unison with James who stood only a few feet from us fighting with Mercer.

James ran up to me and held me close and we both closed our eyes tight waiting for impact.

And when we opened them Jack had Molly in his arms and her little tiny hands around a knife that was knee deep into both our hearts.

Beckett lay on the ground beside us in bloody mess as Jack grinned at me in tears.

"S-Sorry love," Jack replied slowly dropping the knife from Molly's tiny hands, "I-I had to"

"I love ye Jackie," I weakly as James and I fell slowly holding hands tightly and the last thing we both saw was Molly looking at us…in tiny tears.

* * *

Jack's p.o.v. 

They're dead.

That's it.

Now I sit here with their daughter in my arms at their mansion with their family who's crying hysterically and hugging one another.

"Jack?" Will said slowly putting a hand on my trembling shoulder, "it was the right thing to do"

"Yes I know mate," I whispered hugging Molly close, "I'm just really…sorry"

I couldn't take it crying right then and there…Robin and Norrington help me pull my life in the right direction and I failed them.

"Well…at least they're in a better place," Elizabeth chocked through tears at me and William pulling sleeping Will jr. close in her arms.

"We still have her," Liz said suddenly stronger rubbing Molly's soft little head, "she can save us all"

"Yea…sure," I said almost chocking on my words through my uncontrollable tears, "sure"

And would she?

T.B.C.

THE END! Bwhahaha don't worry her story is coming be patient and R&R! -Robin


End file.
